


the new pride

by Bitchyfanfics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Lions, Short, a lion au, and the paps are lions, getting back into writing small, thed sanses are lionesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/pseuds/Bitchyfanfics
Summary: the newly exiled lions find a pride of lionesses, perfect size for their taking.





	the new pride

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a long time and do to recently talking about it, I decided to finally write it down for your enjoyment.  
> sorry for the long break between writing, haven't had the motivation

out in the wild the lions ruled the lands, hunting and roaming in prides. their way of life having been carried on for generations. tradition and rules were followed by each pride for their own survival. the lionesses hunt while the lion/lions protect. but probably the most important of the rules was once male cubs reached maturity, they'd be exiled. it must seem cruel to throw ones own young out to fend for themselves, but it kept them from inbreeding.

and that's how the four lions found themselves wondering the wilds as a coalition. the four brothers had been sent out on their own, now searching for a new pride to take over. they were sticking together for a better chance. if it came down to it they would battle each other for the top spot once they already secured a pride. this way, they at least ensured their survival.

the brothers tried to travel at a steady speed, finding themselves lacking a bit with two of their younger and more laid back lions. despite being out on their own, slim and stretch would hardly say it was a cause for skipping nap times. they often got in fights with the eldest, fell, because of their laziness. fights would break out often, thought mostly short lived with the interference of rus, definitely the most tactical of the four and the next eldest.

they'd wonder around, trying to find a pride that was easy to over throw. lady luck seemed to favor them as by just the first week, they stumbled upon a small pride of four lionesses, not a single lion in sight. slim almost jumped at the very sight. if it hadn't been for russes interference, slim would have probably gotten himself killed. even if luck was in their favor, it didn't mean the lionesses would accept them.

if they weren't careful, one of them could actually get killed. this was probably the hardest part. if they barged in it could be seen as an attack rather then an over rule and if they were to timid they would just be out right rejected and possibly killed. they had the advantage of facing against the wind, so it was unlikely they'd be noticed yet, so spotting them out wasn't out of the question. if they waited they could get a grasp on who to appeal to and who they'd need to keep under wraps.

how long they could stay hidden was uncertain, so they didn't test their luck.

they quickly figured out that two of them weren't much of a threat. one seemed as sweet and passive as it could get and another barely ever moved. they thought comic might be close to death, but watching a bit longer simply revealed he was just fond of naps. he'd move when the leader of the small group demanded it but that was as far as it got. the all to fierce leader of the pride was a lioness that seemed fine on their own, it was such a sharp contrast to the sweet little blue that followed him around. the last one was the quiet little red.

they couldn't really observe much from red as he barely did anything. the had no idea if he was aggressive or passive. but it didn't matter, they had spent an entire day watching them and by now black had picked up on their presence and was no doubt expecting an attack.

they acted fast, moving as a group to slowly approach from different directions. it didn't take long for the rest of the pride to realize what was going on after black started growling. red joined him on the defensive as slim and fell approached first from the front. managing to distract black. blue had quickly gotten up to move to blacks side once he got what was going on but before he could make it, his way was blocked by stretch.

this seemed to greatly alarm black as things quickly kicked into motion. black had heard blue cry out in panic and he had quickly attempted to go to his rescue, as soon as he turned, slim was on him. he was struggling to keep the lioness pinned to the floor, their coop not going as smoothly as they hoped.

as soon as he had black pinned to the floor, red tried to attack to get his leader free. good thing fell was there, but getting red under control was even harder. it was loud, black, red and fell were all growling, and roaring. blue only getting more antsy and panicked. stretch hadn't even had to pin him down. he just needed to keep blocking blue from being able to run back to black. if anything stretch was concerned with blue running away.

through all of this comic had just been asleep, rus laying next to him and keeping an eye on him.

it took ten minutes until things calmed down for the most part, red was still trying to fight but black had realized that none of them had been harmed, seeing comic and rus only further supporting that. it was a small relief that none of them would be fighting for their lives but it only left two other options as to what was about to happen.

he knew eventually they'd be found by either a pride or a coalition. if this was indeed a coalition and it was just a few lions then this likely meant they were looking to form a pride rather then destroy it. even if this was less then ideal of an introduction, this was exactly what he had been hoping for.

when things calmed down and slim noticed black had gotten the right idea, he let him go, rather quickly changing to be more passive. he wasn't being attacked which was good, even if it was clear that black was agitated. he just needed to make sure not to push it.

first order of business was to stop stretch, no longer needing to separate them. the sweet little thing was quick to go to his leaders side, black just sitting there, watching their every move. the fact red was still fighting was far from what they'd hoped for. if fell didn't solve this it would definitely set black off, he didn't seem to like them to begin with.

when black started growling again, they thought they were done for. but lucky for them it was directed at red. the warning finally stopping reds rage, if only temporarily. fell was finally able to let him go as red hurried over to black. blue having laid down by his other side.

the lions quickly took to simply spreading out and laying down, all passive as they avoided angering black. if they could keep this up until night fall it was most likely they would stay. they could deal with fighting for their role as the leader when they had actually been fully accepted.

and despite their rough entrance they seemed to have succeeded, none of the lionesses had become hostile towards them, even if they didn't get comfortable they weren't kicking them out. by night time the lionesses had settled down together in a pile. the only one able to get close being rus.

and from then on they were apart of the pride. it took some getting use to for the lionesses to fully trust them, but with blues friendly nature it went smooth enough. the fight for dominance never came, at the sight of a fight within the group, black would unleash all chaos. clearly not allowing any conflict within their group.

stretch warmed up to blue quick enough and before long blue had stretch after him wherever he went.

fell kept his eye on red, knowing full well he didn't like the new 'intruders'. he was the only real threat to them being kicked out so it only made sense to make sure he didn't have the chance to fight back.

comic. comic didn't really change, once he woke up he simply accepted what had happened without a second thought. as long as they didn't interfere with his naps he was fine. blue seemed to be hyper focused on getting comic to move at least once a day, something that they found rather entertaining.

but things were definitely looking up for the lions. it was a lot better then they had hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but I just wanted to get something done


End file.
